epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullet Heaven 2
Bullet Heaven 2 (full title Epic Battle Fantasy 4.4: Bullet Heaven 2) is a spin-off of the . As a sequel to Bullet Heaven, it is a top-down shooter/bullet hell as well, instead of a JPRG. The game has been released both on web (Kongregate, Newgrounds, and Armor Games) and on Steam platform. Features *'Characters' - The game features 8 characters. In addition to five returning characters from Bullet Heaven (Matt, Natalie, Lance, Anna, and NoLegs), it features three newcomers exclusive to the Steam version: **Dry NoLegs, a skeletal version of NoLegs, similar to skeletons encountered in minigames in EBF2 and EBF3. **Slime Bunny, known for its role as a regenerative summon. **Phyrnna (Also known as HalcyonicFalconX), the music composer for the Epic Battle Fantasy series. *'Weapon customization' - Each character has three alternative sub-weapons, enabling players to adjust their playing style. Two of the three can be bought in the shop. *'Costume customization' - Each character has four alternative costumes, enabling players to change their appearance and passive game bonuses. Three of the four can be bought in the shop. *'Controller Support' - The game supports console controllers. *'Multiplayer' - Bullet Heaven 2 will feature 4-player local multiplayer that will make use of multiple controllers support. *'Levels' - The game features 10 worlds, with 5 levels and a boss in each. The Premium Pack gives an extra 20 levels, with 9 optional bosses and 11 never-ending survival levels, which speed up as the levels progress. Boss Battles The game features 10 main bosses, one at the end of each world, and with the Premium Pack, additional 9 bonus bosses, one for each world except the last one. Controls The game allows to change between mouse and keyboard controls, as well as use console controllers (which may be necessary if one wants to play with friends). In single-player, when using mouse controls, all keyboard bindings may still be used, except for arrow-keys. *"Y" and "W" are used as alternatives to enable convenient play on QWERTZ and AZERTY keyboards (where they take up the "Z" spot). Characters MattBH2Alt.png|Matt's alternate costumes. NatzBH2Alt.png|Natz's alternate costumes. LanceBH2Alt.png|Lance's alternate costumes. AnnaBH2Alt.png|Anna's alternate costumes. :See: Bullet Heaven 2/Characters Bullet Heaven features a total of eight playable characters. Each one has three alternative sub-weapons to choose from, as well as four cosmetic costumes that change their appearance (useful in Co-Op mode to distinguish the players). Initially only Matt and NoLegs, with their default sub-weapon and costume, are available. Remaining characters and equipment are to be bought in item shop: characters for 5,000 coins, sub-weapons for 3,000 coins, and costumes for 500 to 1,500 coins. Matt1.png|Matt at full health. Matt2.png|Matt with two hearts remaining. Matt3.png|Matt at low health. Matt4.png|Matt when he has failed the level. Natz1.png|Natalie at full health. Natz2.png|Natalie with two hearts remaining. Natz3.png|Natalie at low health. Natz4.png|Natalie after she has failed the level. NoLegs1.png|NoLegs at full health. NoLegs2.png|NoLegs with two hearts remaining. NoLegs3.png|NoLegs at low health. NoLegs4.png|NoLegs when he has failed the level. DryLegs1.png|Dry NoLegs at full health. DryLegs2.png|Dry NoLegs with two hearts remaining. DryLegs3.png|Dry NoLegs at low health. DryLegs4.png|Dry NoLegs when he has failed the level. Phyrnna1.png|Phyrnna at full health. Phyrnna2.png|Phyrnna with two hearts remaining. Phyrnna3.png|Phyrnna at low health. Phyrnna4.png|Phyrnna when she has failed the level. External links *Steam store page of Bullet Heaven 2 *Bullet Heaven 2 on Kongregate *Bullet Heaven 2 on Newgrounds *Bullet Heaven 2 on Armor Games Navigation Category:Games Category:Bullet Heaven 2